


Soneto de Tragedia

by KitsuneBi22



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22





	Soneto de Tragedia

Ouço vozes   
Vejo sangue   
Caminho em direção ao nada  
Tenho sono

Saber que me impede de olhar   
Mas que importa?  
Se verei apenas corpos no chão   
E esqueletos nas paredes

Você se importa com eles?  
Por que acha que eu deveria?  
Por que acha que eu ligo?

Porque você é humano me responde   
E se eu te dissesse   
Que sou apenas um fantasma?


End file.
